Success Granted
by dr100
Summary: MI5 are ruined. Harry and his team have been suspended, for their crimes. What crimes? Those working for the Ministry have been sold out to the crooks, and there are no longer any boundaries. This is a sequel to my previous story, Rendered Useless.
1. Chapter 1: Issues

Spooks:

Success Granted

By Nathan Mullins

Chapter 1: Issues

Note: This is the sequel to my previous story, Rendered Useless.

* * *

Last month... London feared a terrorist attack. It was all over the news, that a bomb had been found, but had not exploded.

One month on, and we have little confirmation from the government, of what actually happened.

Mr Blair has been busy. Far too busy to answer to the British Public.

"Mr Blair, we did avert disaster!" shouted Harry, raising his voice.

"Yes we did Mr Pearce, but you forget... if the Anonymous had been more careful, London would have fallen under some considerable strain... sir!"

The Prime Minister handed Harry some documents, as he fell into his seat, sipping a mug of hot tea, as he watched Harry take in the information.

"See anything you like, Mr Pearce?" asked Mr Blair, sarcastically.

Harry did not understand. MI5 had, once again, saved the Prime Minister's neck, and how was he and his government being repaid? The Prime Minister had thrown all sorts of insults.

Still digesting the written word on the documents handed to him, Harry threw them down onto the Prime Minister's desk.

"NO! I will not accept. We saved your bacon, Mr Blair, and so...in spite of all of of our hard work, you wish to suspend myself and my team? What's the logic to this?"

At that moment, Mr Blair secretary entered the room.

"Coffee Mr Blair?" asked Grant. Grant was nothing more that what Harry described as a 'tea boy'.

"No grant. I still have some tea left, but thank you for the offer."

"You're welcome" replied Grant. As well mannered as a 'tea boy' also, thought Harry, as he got up out of his seat, to shake Grant's hand.

"How are you, Harry?" asked Grant, curious to know whether Harry had gotten over last month's hectic operation.

"I am quite fine" replied Harry. He hated Grant.

Just as Grant was leaving, he forgot to ask Harry if he wanted a drink also.

"No thanks Grant, I am a little too busy to be sipping tea from a mug."

Harry had aimed that little comment at the Prime Minister, but his comment had not been heard. The Prime Minister was far too busy sipping his tea from his mug.

Grant left the two 'officials' to their conversation.

"So... where was I?" began Harry... having been interrupted by such a useless 'tea boy' if ever Harry had known one.

"Where were you indeed, Mr Pearce?"

The Prime Minister almost couldn't stop laughing. He had almost spilt his tea on two occasions. If Harry Pearce was meant to be a high ranking government official, then it was no wonder the government were doing so badly in preventing any such terrorist threat, from imposing such threats, aimed at the Prime Minister himself.

Harry did not know why the Prime Minister was laughing, so he ignored him, and carried on with what it was he was saying.

"You can't suspend us, Mr Blair. Myself and my team have been a great assest of yours, or so we like to think..."

"Yes!" commented Mr Blair. Or so, you like to think! I think that you people are mad. It seems as though none of you know what you're are doing. You almost had London screaming to death, worrying over that blasted bomb, and that was one month ago. It only seems like yesterday!"

Harry was shaken.

"So... you really want to suspend us? You know that this will be your folly. If the public realise they no longer have anyone to look out for them, then it's on your head!"

Harry left the Prime Ministers office. He shut the door behind him, with such a brutal force, that Mr Blair's mug slipped from out of his hands, and spilt all down the Prime Ministers desk. The Prime Minister was furious.

Now, it was Harry who had some explaining to do. He was on his way to the Ministry of Defence, to inform his colleagues, that they were no longer needed.

In effect, Mr Blair had sacked the lot of them.

* * *

Coming up...

"I have the latest 'crap' from the Prime Minister!" said Harry, as he approached his team, with bulbous eyes.

"That's all the Prime Minister ever comes out with" joked Lucas.

"Indeed!" replied Ros.

"Well then..." began Harry, ready to break the news to his colleagues.

"We are all suspended."

"None of us were quite ready for that" replied Lucas, gobsmacked.


	2. Chapter 2: An informal sacking

Spooks:

Success Granted

By Nathan Mullins

Chapter 2: An Informal Sacking

Note: There isn't really anything for me to say, on this occasion, other than to say... enjoy the second instalment, to what I hope will be a very fun little story.

* * *

Harry had stormed out of the Prime Ministers office, and down and out of 10 Downing Street also.

He was furious. He wanted to shout to the heavens, or at least make an undignified yelp, but he felt that would be far to appropriate.

He felt the urge to look back, and he did. But nothing came out of his mouth.

Harry had a high profile image, despite last months...incident.

He got into his car that he had parked half way down the street, a little walk from Number 10, to calm his nerves, as he finally found his vehicle.

He revved the engine, and the gently nudged the hand break.

"That bloody man!" he muttered.

He clutched the steering wheel, and drove his car out of the car park, and on to the main road.

He was nearly hit by a Number 12 bus, as he drove out of the car park, all to quickly to notice anything other than what was all ready in front of him.

Harry was angry, and it was obvious why.

The reason he was so angry was because he had just been given the sack. Not forgetting all of his colleagues also.

They were about to be informed, by Harry, of the Prime Ministers decision, to have them all removed from office.

Harry knew that there would be anger amongst his team mates.

Why had the Prime Minister chosen to fire Britain's best secret agents?

Harry shook his head, and the thoughts of him, Ros, Malcolm, and Lucas, all tied up in potato bags vanished from inside his head. They were all in his head.

It took Harry no more than 15 minuets, to get from Downing Street, to his Head Quarters, on the river bank.

In fact, he was just crossing the bridge in his Mercedes, when he looked up, out of the window closet to him, starring up at the building for himself.

He knew he would never have the pleasure of working there ever again.

That made him sad, but he got over it. It was, after all, only a silly job. But it was not a job 'one' stumbled upon by the luck of the last straw.

What it meant to Harry.... went beyond what the public thought of those who were brave enough to stand up for their country. Harry was, after all... an ambassador for his country.

He drove into the car park, at the very back of the MI5 complex. He got out of his car, and looked up, to where he thought his office was, and just held his gaze. He wondered whether this would be the last time. According to the Prime Minister it was, but was it really?

He did not know. He thought so.

It took him a moment to enter the building, especially as he came face to face with the security me at the entrance. They were there to search him. They had done so on many occasions, and hadn't found Harry in possession of anything. Why did they even bother?

Harry, having been searched, took the lift up to the second floor. There, he would greet his colleagues, and inform them of the news he had been given.

The doors suddenly opened, and Harry first met Ros, who shook him by the hand, which was the followed by a hug, given to Harry by Malcolm, who was still coming to terms with his fake death, and the head stone the Vicar, down at the church yard, (close to Totters Lane), had promised to keep, in light of last months... incident.

Then, Lucas came rushing over towards them all, and shook Harry by the hand.

"Well done 'Boss'" he said, shaking Harry's hand like a mad man.

"What have I done, Lucas?" he asked, in response to his manic behaviour.

"Oh nothing much, only....well... for being someone we can all relate to. I'm glad we have someone like you in the office."

Harry stood shaken himself. What it was he was about to tell them all, would perhaps leave a mark on them that would not go away...for some time.

"Perhaps we all ought to sit down" said Harry. He had pulled a seat towards him, and sat down, beckoning for his colleagues to do so also.

""I have the latest 'crap' from the Prime Minister!" said Harry.

"That's all the Prime Minister ever comes out with" joked Lucas.

"Indeed!" replied Ros.

"Well then..." began Harry, ready to break the news to his colleagues.

"We are all suspended."

Harry clapped his hands together, and waited for the news to sink in. When it did, Harry expected the worst.

"None of us were quite ready for that" replied Lucas, gobsmacked.

"Well there you have" replied Harry. "I am not best pleased either, and so I wish to tell you all, that we will have something to say about this!"

Ros looked up at Harry and smiled.

"Well am I glad. I have been wanting to leave for some time, and now...I have the opportunity. Remind me Harry...." she snivelled. "I must thank the Prime Minister for all he has done for me."

Harry didn't understand.

"You have been wanting to leave?" he asked Ros.

She nodded and replied... "Well of course. I have been wanting to take time off for a while. I haven't had a holiday in over three years."

Lucas got up, out of his seat, and punched the air above him, with his fist.

"Same here..." he said, after a moments thought. "I could do with a holiday. Perhaps abroad?"

Harry could not believe what he was hearing.

Then, Malcolm sat down next to Harry and put an arm around his shoulder.

Harry smiled.

"Well at least you're with me" he said, as he put an arm around Malcolm's shoulder also.

"Oh I'm not old boy. I intend on having a holiday myself. After all, this MI5 cobblers is beginning to stress me out. I deserve a break, and so do you!"

Harry shook his head, repeatedly.

"No, no, no. I cannot believe what I am hearing. How can you all leave this place behind? This is what we do! We save lives, and above all... we care."

Lucas raised a hand, and began to raise a point.

"Yeah, you're right Harry, but we were insulted, due to our shoddy undercover operation last month. So... they don't need us anymore. Well... until they do, we're off on holiday. But, if you know us, we'll be back. Honestly and truthfully."

Ros, Lucas, and Malcolm began to pack their things. Emptying their desk draws and packing their bags, and then... all three of them left, for a well deserved break.

Harry sat in his office, all on his own. Was this the end? He did not know. All he knew was that he too had been given the sack, and he wasn't going to spend his time, alone in his 'old' office, to gather dust. He too was going on holiday!

* * *

Coming up...

"Where is he? Where is Harry Pearce?" The Prime Minister was angry, and for all the right reasons.

Grant entered the Prime Ministers office.

"He has been seen sun bathing on the beach, in Malta sir!"

"Says who?" asked Mr Blair.

"Our agent. He is in position sir!"

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: On Holiday

Spooks:

Success Granted

By Nathan Mullins

Chapter 3: On Holiday

Note: I sat up, in bed, last night, at 12.00pm, to write this. I had been watching the 'Dianna Years'. I would like to pay my respects to Dianna. She was a lovely woman, and a loving, as well as a caring princess. On a separate note, I am beginning to really enjoy writing for this website. I look forward to posting on there soon, with any time I have spare. Now... for Chapter 3: Fond Memories. Do enjoy!

* * *

"Where is he? Where is Harry Pearce?" The Prime Minister was angry, and for all the right reasons.

Grant entered the Prime Ministers office. He stepped forward, and held out in front of him a selection of biscuits and a glass full of white wine. Both were for the Prime Minister.

"He has been seen sun bathing on the beach, in Malta sir!"

"Says who?" asked Mr Blair.

"Our agent. He is in position sir!"

Mr Blair got up, out of his desk chair, and put an arm around Grant's shoulders.

"Order for your agent to keep an eye on him! Also... I would like you to find me a selected number of his personal staff members. All of whom work in his office. They too, are in grave danger!"

Grant nodded, and left Mr Blair to his work.

The Prime Minister was not best pleased. He sat back down, and sipped from his wine glass.

As Grant left, he felt for his mobile phone, within his trouser pocket.

He held the phone up to his ear. He spoke through to another two callers on the line.

"Keep your eyes peeled. Watch Harry, and see that he does not leave Malta. He must remain there, until we know who we're up against, in England."

The two voices on the other end of the line, understood their orders.

Grant hung up, and tucked his mobile back into his pocket.

* * *

Harry was on Paradise Bay's beach, and was soaking up the heat. He was enjoying himself. He too, had not had a holiday in a long while. He deserved this, and so did his colleagues. They had worked exceptionally hard this year.

It was almost 2010, and the year was drawing to a close. There were only three months to go.

On the beach with him were Lucas, sun bathing also, and Ros was having a swim in the sea. Malcolm on the other hand, was far too old to be doing ether of those activities, and because he liked his job, and because having lost his job had thrown him, somewhat.

Malcolm had been busy, in a bar...having a drink, and, whilst the others missed him...Malcolm preferred to be on his own, doing his own thing, and drowning his sorrows in his own, slightly unusual way.

What Malcolm did not know however, was that people were spying on him. Two men, were parked on a bench next to him, waiting for their drinks to arrive, when Malcolm turned to one of them and asked for the time.

"The time is... twenty past."

Malcolm thanked one of the men, and then... slouched out of his seat, and made for the exit.

As he found himself outside, and in the sunlight, he looked around shaken. He realised he had been drinking, and that he was clearly drunk. He was unstable, in terms of... he could not see clearly. His vision was blurred, and he could not hold his gaze.

Then, someone leaned out in front of him, and hit Malcolm, knocking him sideways. Malcolm staggered aback. He lost his footing, and hell over, onto his side.

Looking up, Malcolm caught sight of Harry. It had been Harry who had punched him.

Malcolm fell unconscious. For a moment, it was thought that Malcolm was dead. He was kicked, and punched, and battered.


	4. Chapter 4: A Struggle

Spooks:

Success Granted

By Nathan Mullins

Chapter 4: A Struggle

Note: I am sorry for not having up loaded my fourth chapter yesterday, but I had had an extremely busy day. I have also been busy enrolling in a college and that has been pretty hectic, so I have to apologise again. I had chapter 4 ready also, so...here it is for you all.

I would like to add that I have future plans to add to my Spooks stories. I have plenty more idea's in the pipeline. It is just about the uncompleted stories I have yet to complete, etc....

But, I might end up doing one full small series, of six stories adding up to one series, and then another six stories adding up to a series two, but I will have to see. Anyway... enough of the rambling. Something I am told I do often. Please do enjoy!

* * *

"What are you doing Harry?" asked Malcolm, weakly.

Harry stopped to think what it was that he was doing. He was in fact, beating up Malcolm. His 'so called' best friend.

Malcolm was to weak to get up, off the ground. Instead, he lay on the pavement, both battered and bruised, shaking, and bleeding.

"You have been stupid Malcolm!" said Harry, as he kicked Malcolm, softly.

"How do you mean?" asked Malcolm. He was unsure of what Harry meant.

"We are being watched. Heavily scrutinised by three men. Two inside the pub behind us, and one watching us through a sniper rifle on the roof opposite."

Harry got down onto his knees, and whispered something into Malcolm's ears.

"I am going to pick you up, and you must pretend to be hurt." Harry got to grips with Malcolm's shoulders, and hefted him up, throwing his arm around Malcolm's shoulder.

"Act as though I have been 'hurt'? I have been hurt. Look at me Harry, I am bleeding. What were you doing? You could have killed me!" Malcolm was furious.

Harry did not know what to say, except....

"We are being followed."

"What?" was all Malcolm had the stamina to say.

"Those two men, in the pub, are following us!" Harry sounded desperate.

Malcolm could barely stand on his own, and Harry had to, almost carry him. He was very weak, and tired, and blood poured from out of his cuts and wounds.

"Why did you do this...to me?" asked Malcolm. He was looking up at Harry, as though he no longer had any respect for him.

Harry's eyes were cold, and so were his facial features. He did not look down at Malcolm, as he struggled to hold on to him, as they ran from those who were following them.

Then, someone stepped out from an alleyway, and it was Ros.

"What happened to him?" she asked Harry.

"Oh...this and that" replied Harry, avoiding Ros, and avoiding answering the proper question.

"We are being followed!" said Harry. He kept looking back, to see whether they were still being followed.

Indeed they were, and Harry took out his gun, from within his pocket. He aimed it at the two men, and fired. Two bullets shot out, into the two men's chests. They fell onto the pavement. Blood trickled down their necks. Each had been shot in the head.

"Where's Lucas?" asked Harry, looking up at Ros.

"Busy!" she replied.

"What do you mean, busy?" asked Malcolm, barely able to utter each individual word.

"Busy on his mobile, speaking with 'some' Member of Parliament."

Harry shook his head, and sighed.

"I suppose it does not matter. What does matter however, is that we were being followed by two men, obviously working for some local organisation. Now...I intend on sneaking out, down the alleyway back there, to check those two men's Id's. I want to know who we're up against!"

"I'll keep you covered" whispered Ros, as she took out her pistol. But she was too late. Harry had already sneaked over towards the bodies, when someone lunged out at him. Though, it was no-one for Harry to fear.

It was Barry Finch. A member of the British Secret Service.

"Harry Pearce?" he asked, fearing he had the 'wrong man'.

"Barry? What are you doing here?" asked Harry, stabbing Barry in his chest, with his elbow, as he pulled away from him.

"Well..." said Barry, in such a grave tone, that Ros had chills. "I intend on imprisoning a fair few people. Those of whom I doubt you know!"

"Well I might" retorted Harry, raising an eye brow.

"Alright....let's talk over some tea and biscuits, and then I'll let you in on the 'dirt'.

Just as Harry was being led away by Barry, Ros stepped out with her pistol aimed at the rather 'huge' gentleman.

"Put the gun away Ros" said Harry, calmly. "This is Barry. He works for our people. Fetch Malcolm, and come with us, quickly. Lucas is waiting for us at Barry's place."

Ros put her gun away, and managed to get Malcolm up onto his feet.

Harry was led to a car, waiting around the corner from Ros's hide out.

There were two men, leaning on the vehicle. Both were wearing dark clothes, and wore hats upon their heads.

Harry was let into the back of the car, and Ros later joined them, as did Malcolm, who was supported on the shoulders of the two men, who led him into the back of the car, along with Harry and Ros. The 'men in black' shut the doors after him, and got into the front of the car, beside the driver.

* * *

Lucas was still having a conversation with 'someone' from the Ministry.

Whoever it was, had not given their name, or title.

But who it was remained a mystery. Whoever it was, was providing the answers.

All Lucas knew was that it was someone calling from Downing Street.


	5. Chapter 5: The Stress of Work

Spooks:

Success Granted

By Nathan Mullins

Chapter 5: The stress of work

**Note:** Wow! It has been a long while, but... I would have up loaded this chapter a while ago, however my computer has been playing up, and it still is at the moment, but I am determined to get through this. To be honest, it isn't as bad as I am making out. Anyway... time to stop rambling and on with the story...

But before I hand you over to my next chapter, I would like to add that... my Tenth Doctor adventurers are on the way, so... look out for those, coming soon.

* * *

Lucas was busy, on the phone, to a very important person, whom he did not know. All he knew was that it was someone from the Ministry.

Whoever it was, had not given their name, or title.

But who it was remained a mystery. Whoever it was, was providing the answers.

All Lucas knew was that it was someone calling from Downing Street.

"I see" replied Lucas, as he began to tire of the conversation.

He had been speaking to the same person for far too long.

But Lucas was being informed of the Prime Ministers actions. Why the 'PM' had sacked them all, to gain respect from a leading faction of the government.

"So... he wanted us out of the way, in order to gain some extra seats in the government?"

Lucas was shocked to discover the Prime Ministers ulterior motives, behind having key government spooks sacked.

"Who are the members of this 'leading faction'? Is it a small group, or are they a growing force?"

Lucas was now holding the phone closely to his ear. He also spoke down the phone, as quietly as he possibly could.

The voice at the end of the line sounded urgent.

"Yes... they are a growing force, but for some strange reason, they have not been as active of late. There are two high official among the group, and they are..."

The voice trailed off, as the line went dead.

Lucas was stunned.

The line had gone dead, because whoever had been speaking to him, had been shot.

Lucas had heard the gun shot in the back ground, and his contact falling to the ground, into a pool of his own blood.

Then... someone entered the room, in which Lucas had hidden in.

Luckily for Lucas, it was his fellow team mates, along side of Barry Finch, whom Lucas had met a while ago, on his way to meet up with the rest of the gang, after having had enough of the beach, to last him a century.

"There you are Lucas!" called Harry. He shook Lucas by the hand, and then made himself at home.

Barry was surrounded by 'men in black'. They stood in what looked like a hotel suite, which was because it was one.

Ros was seated before Harry, and Malcolm was helped to a nearby seat by one of Barry's armed guards.

Then, Lucas grabbed a chair, and sat down, close to where Harry was sitting, whilst Barry preferred to stand.

"Leave us!" bellowed Barry, as he asserted his authority over his men.

"As you wish...sir" replied his staff, as they shut the door behind themselves, leaving Barry, Harry, Ros, Lucas, and Malcolm to chat amongst themselves.

* * *

Back in London: The Prime Minister was having a coffee with his right hand man.

Grant was sipping tea, whilst in a full blown argument over the Spooks the 'PM' had fired only three days ago.

"You do realise Mr Blair, that those Spooks could be anywhere at this very moment. I am terribly concerned for our vast mistakes...sir."

Mr Blair got up, out of his chair, and fixed Grant with an almighty stare, that Grant almost shrivelled up in his own chair.

"Why are you looking at me like that sir?" asked Grant, starring up at the Prime Minister.

"Because..." retorted the Prime Minister... "I am seriously thinking of firing you. If not because of your disrespect, and the fact that you doubt my many decisions, then because you always manage not to make me a decent cup of... well...anything!"

Grant got up, out of his seat, and looked horrified at the Prime Minister.

"How dare you sir!" cried Grant.

He sounded almost hurt.

"How dare you insult me! I happen to brew up many 'special' home made cups of coffee. It is not my fault if you find them to be...well...a little less than to your satisfaction."

Grant left the Prime Ministers office, in a huff and a puff.

He was honestly considering whether or not he ought to tell the authoriteies of the Prime Ministers decision, on having sacked both key Politicians, and four Spooks, in order to have allies, who were both two terrorists.

Grant did not see the logic in having two terrorists working under the Prime Minister. It was obviously something many of the Prime Minister's party members had a grudge with.

That was why they had been given the sack.

No.

Grant decided against his decision to go to the Police with his story. After all, they'd lock him up if he told them that the Prime Minister was in league with two terrorists.

Besides... as a Spook himself, Grant had to stay close to the Prime Minister. If he were to be given the sack, Grant would not have the power within him to change Mr Blair's mind, and have Harry, and his buddies brought back to the UK, to work for the government once more.

Without Harry and his colleagues to investigate the Prime Ministers crimes, of having gone ahead with the idea of a party made up of terrorists, Mr Blair would most probably suffer in the elections, and the possibility of death in the eyes of his party members seeming tremendously likely.

* * *

**Teaser Trailer:**

Grant dialled Harry up on his mobile, and Harry picked up, unimpressed with the fact that Grant had chose to call him.

"Who's there?"

"Harry? Is that you?" asked Grant.

Harry shuddered in his seat, and rolled his eyes.

"What do you have to report, Grant?"

"That... the Prime Minister knows who I am...really!"

Harry took in a deep breath, before he began to go off on a rant.

He finished on the sentence... "You Idiot!"


	6. Chapter 6: Back Home

Spooks:

Success Granted

By Nathan Mullins

Chapter 6: Back Home

Note: Hello!!! I am excited. Mainly due to the fact that I have Chapter Six finally up, and that there are some real treats on the way... so watch out for those in the coming weeks/months, leading up to Christmas.

I will not go into a lot of detail, apart from to inform anyone who is enjoying my Spooks series that... I have four more stories to go... to make up my small 'first' series... and that I hope you enjoy what there is, yet to come. But for now... please do enjoy Chapter Six!

* * *

In a hotel suite, looking out onto the town below, Lucas hung over the balcony, alongside three of his fellow officers, Ros, Harry, and a bruised Malcolm.

It was late in the evening, and there was a red sky, that hung over the small town... that was better known as Valletta. There was a cool breeze, that was welcomed by the whole team. They had been far too pre-occupied to take in the sea and the sunshine.

They had the Prime Minister to worry about. They weren't taking time off to relax, and now that Barry Finch was involved, he had government 'moles' within Britain's government, feeding MI5 information they required, to put an end to the Prime Ministers alliance with traitors to society, in general.

"so..." began Harry, as he turned his head towards Lucas. "Ros was telling me on our way here, that you were speaking to someone with a 'VIP' status?"

Lucas nodded. He then turned back to the view, looking down onto the town, as though he were the king of the castle.

"I have something to tell you all" he informed his team, as he looked back at them all, with a look of concern on his face.

"One of our government 'moles' have been keeping tabs on the Prime Minister, and his major meetings and conferences. He gave me information on what Mr Blair is up to, and why he sacked us. What the Prime Minister wants is peace between nations, but our government snoops believe that the terrorists he has decided to have as members of the labour party, may have ulterior motives."

Lucas felt a chill, and fetched his jacket from inside the living quarters, leaving his colleagues with their mouths open. They were utterly gobsmacked.

When Lucas returned with his jacket, on the balcony, Harry was on the phone to their travel agent.

"Yes... we will be on our way home, tomorrow morning." Harry put the phone down and placed it within his breast pocket. "Right..." he said, as he looked over towards his colleagues... "Pack your bags, we're leaving!"

Harry was furious. What was the Prime Minister thinking, employing terrorists to work for him, in the labour party? Did he seriously want the public to turn against him? He did not know, but he guessed that the Prime Minister had been stupendously speaking with George W Bush again.

All that mattered... was that Harry had booked the flight home, and that he and his team did not have to worry any more. They were coming home, but they were coming home knowing what to do, in order to end the Prime Ministers negotiations with terrorists.

* * *

Fifteen hours later...

The spooks were boarding their flight.

They were the first to board, and the first to leave the aircraft when they got back home. The weather was not a patch on the weather they had experienced in Malta, and they were wishing they had not left there, despite the position the Prime Minister was in.

By 11.00 AM, all four spooks were being driven to Thames House.

By 12.00 PM, all four spooks were sitting around a huge, wooden desk, having a discussion over the best way of dealing with the Prime Minister, and the fact that he was seriously going ahead with his plans to have terrorists working within a functional party, within the UK.

Then... by 12.30 PM, the office telephone began to ring, and it was Grant. The Prime Ministers tea boy, and a spook belonging to Barry Finch.

Grant had dialled Harry up on his mobile, and Harry had picked up, unimpressed with the fact that Grant had chosen to call him.

"Who's there?" asked Harry.

"Harry? Is that you?" asked Grant.

Harry shuddered in his seat, and rolled his eyes.

"What do you have to report, Grant?"

"That... the Prime Minister knows who I am...really!"

Harry took in a deep breath, before he began to go off on a rant.

He finished on the sentence... "You Idiot!"

"So... what is the situation as it stands?" asked Ros, shaking her head, due to the fact that Grant had been 'found out'.

"My cover has been blown, and the Prime Minister has just sacked me!" said Grant... "Over the pot of tea I had made for him three hours ago."

Harry put the phone down, without replying back to Grant.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" whispered Grant, as he spoke down the line. He had already been cut off.

"So... now what?" queried Ros, as she sat starring out the window of Thames House.

"We rely on what the terrorists have to say..." replied Lucas, as he looked up at Ros.

"We should call them all, and question them. I have an idea, but for it to work, is going to be difficult..."

To be continued.....


	7. Chapter 7: Home Truths

Spooks:

Success Granted

By Nathan Mullins

Chapter 7: Home Truths

* * *

"Lucas!" shouted Harry, "Get onto the Establishment, and ask them whether they can release any documents on the Prime Ministers latest adventures abroad!"

"I'm on it" replied Lucas, as he rushed off, with his orders.

Harry fetched his phone, from out of his breast pocket, and dialled up Grant, to see if he could ask him of a favour.

Once Harry had got him on the line, he asked him if Grant could manage to raise the home office.

"Why?" asked Grant.

"Because they probably do not know that the Prime Minister has already sacked you, so that means they still have you down as working for him. Therefore, you can get the documents that we require, and as a spook yourself, you will do as you have been told!"

Harry hung up, and slipped his mobile back into his pocket.

"Will Grant do as you have asked?" Ros asked, as she turned towards Harry.

"He has no choice Ros. After all, the Prime Minister is rather slow in giving out information, based on judgements he has made under twenty four hours. The Home Office will be under the impression Grant is looking for files, based on the Prime Minsters wishes."

Ros shook her head, and turned back to the window, looking out onto the streets below.

"Why is the Prime Minister such a moron? He must surely know of the consequences that will follow him and his dealings with these terrorists?"

Harry comforted Ros, but she was in no mood for a kiss and a cuddle.

Ros decided she was no use to anyone, whilst she was in the wrong frame of mind.

"I'm going to give our friendly terrorists a call!" she decided.

Harry turned towards her, fixing her with a stare.

"You think...?"

"I do" she responded, looking back at Harry, as she sauntered out of the office.

Then Lucas rushed past her, and handed his mobile phone onto Harry. Harry took the mobile from him, and held to his ear.

"This is Harry Pearce" he said, unsure of who was on the line.

"This is Section Six. We are the Establishment." The voice was grave, and certainly in no mood for a giggle.

"You require files from us, that we are forbidden to utter any mention of, or able to hand to you in person. We deny you any access of any information, regarding the Prime Minister and his activities."

The line went dead, and Harry was cut off.

"What did they say?" asked Lucas.

"We cannot retrieve files from the establishment, Lucas. We can only rely on Grant to retrieve the files we so desperately need, to get the information we require!"

Lucas slammed his fists onto a nearby desk. He was full of anger and fury.

"I can't believe we have to rely on Grant to do the dirty work for us!" said Lucas, as he sat down the desk closest to him.

"Well..." said Harry, finding the words to complete his sentence. "He is, after all... our only hope, if we intend on looking out for our 'foolish' Prime Minister!"

* * *

Meanwhile....

Ros was having a chat with someone over the phone, concerning a bomb plot that had gone terribly wrong, and those were dealing in Politics, revolving around the Prime Minister.

"So... are you behind it all?" asked Ros, in a stern but gentle voice.

"The caller on the other end of the line grinned. His grin was his license to the end of the world, and one he dreamt of day by day. He replied back, by telling Ros that he was sorry. Sorry for everything.

"What are you sorry about?" asked Ros, sure that the caller on the end of the line had gone mad.

"I am sorry for trying to kill you all. I am sorry for what I am about to bring about, in terms of a new, Labour government, based on terror and atrocity."

Ros gasped. Not loud enough for the 'caller' to hear, but she was generally shocked.

"So... you're behind it all. You were the one who had the Prime Minister sack us. You are the one who intends on turning the labour party into a load of petty criminals, hell bent on destroying the earth, to fin into your design!"

The 'caller' went silent. Just for a moment.

"Yes..." replied the 'caller'... "However... I do think you have been watching far too much television, implying that we intend on destroying the world!"

"But in any case, considering what you terrorists have in mind... that is your aim of the game, and I know this because you have no idea. You just want to cause sincere loss of life, and turn this world inside out!"

Ros hung up on the caller, who had no time to respond in the way he wanted.

She sat back in the chair she had been sitting in, in a darkly lit room. She only ever felt completely alone in such an environment. Where no one had the power to look in on her activities, and where those who were on the outside of the room, had no such powers to interrupt her, as she had locked the door on the inside, preventing anyone from getting in.

She now knew who was behind the Prime Ministers activities. She sat upright, and realised she ought to tell Harry. She unlocked the door, and went off, to find Harry, who she knew would be in his office, down the corridor.

She left in a hurry.

* * *

Behind closed doors: Grant had found several documents, having broken into several filing cabinets, and found documents related to the Prime Ministers dealings, and meetings, within the Capital.

Funnily enough, none of his meetings had taken place oversea, which meant that the meetings documented on one file, which stated that 'the Prime Minister had met with a key member of a branch out in Iraq', was false, and completely made up, to give those who read the document a complete misunderstanding of where the Prime Minister had been to discuss such matters, concerning terrorists working in his organisation.

Someone had been carefully documenting files, within Downing Street. However, some files had been dated incorrectly, and some were missing dates altogether. Whilst some documents gave an accurate interpretation, based on the fact that Grant had been almost everywhere with the Prime Minister, and knew what he had and hadn't been up to.

He carefully gathered up several files, he was ready to take away with him, when someone stopped him in his tracks. Grant looked up, to find a rather tall security guard starring blankly at him.

"What are you doing in a restricted zone sir?" asked the security guard.

"I am Mr Blair's personal assistant. I have sevral responsibilities that over rule your misunderstood orders to have me arrested, so If I were you..."

Grant was fuming. He was under immense pressure, and the last thing he needed right now, whilst he had several major documents tucked under his shoulder, was for some security guard to halt him in his tracks, before he had made of with the documents, to save the Prime Minister from falling from a great height.

He decided, however... to keep quiet, whilst the security guard checked for Grant's ID status.

"I am sorry sir!" said the security guard, having checked for Grant's identification, over his hand held radio.

"I will leave you to your work."

The security guard left Grant feeling a little overwhelmed, and a tiny bit full of himself.

Grant knew that he had better not waste any more of his precious time. He made off, with the documents in hand.

Grant was on his way.... to Thames House.

* * *

Meanwhile....

Ros had told Harry of whom she had been speaking with, over her mobile phone.

"So... we were right in assuming it was them!" he said, shaking his head, and looking around at his staff, who were all doing the same as him.

"I know" replied Ros.

"But at least..." Lucas piped up, making himself heard... "That we know who is behind all of the trouble that has recently been following us around. Almost like a shadow, but unlike a shadow, we know what their game is, and once Grant hands us the information we require, we shall be able to pin point the exact location of..." Lucas took in a deep breath... "Oscar Thomson."

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8: The End

Spooks:

Success Granted

By Nathan Mullins

Chapter 8: Decisions

Note: I felt I had to write the end of this chapter today, whilst at the same time... I had an idea of how the story would end. Here it is though... and it is the last chapter of Success Granted. I hope it lives up to all of your expectations, and I hope you all enjoy the ending.

* * *

Grant was on the NO - 68 bus, on its way towards Thames House.

When he finally arrived at his destination, he held down the small square button, and the bus stopped, just across the road from Thames House.

Grant got up, out of his seat, and carefully proceeded down the stairs, leading from the top deck of the bus, to the lower deck, before leaving the bus behind him, as he crossed the road, looking both left and right, before making it to the other side and then, entered the building.

Inside Thames House:

Harry and his colleagues were discussing last months bomb scare, and what Oscar Thomson was plotting, whilst awaiting instructions from his own party.

But Ros had discovered that Oscar Thomson was operating alone on this one. He was the only member remaining, of the London branch of terrorists left within the country.

His other 'party' members, had fled Britain, to avoid being locked up, and imprisoned.

Oscar hadn't been as clever as those who were working with him, and for him. He instead, was hoping to bring about the end of the Prime Ministers labour party, so that his own party members might return to Britain, to take the country by force, and with Oscar as Prime Minister, the country would belong to him, and his minions.

But those few spooks who had been sacked, were not going to stand by, and let Oscar take control. They were going to fight, to the bitter end.

Then, Grant turned up.

"I have the information you wanted. It's here!" He held up his arm, and as many papers stacked beneath his coat fell from his arm pit.

"And they say Downing Street have national security, and a team of experts guarding all they maintain as 'top secret'." said Harry, as he patted Grant on the back, and treated him to bottle of champagne.

"I knew I could rely on you, Grant" said the Prime Minister, pleased with the outcome of his mission.

"You deserve to be hired once more, by the next Prime Minister!"

Harry insisted that Grant should take a breather, whilst the rest of his team were busy, drawing up plans and looking over the information Grant had brought them.

Ros picked up the first sheet of information, stacked upon the first pile of documents, Ros had clutched within her grasp.

"It says here... that the Prime Minister met with 'Mr Thomson', knowing who he was... and offered him a role in his party."

"I know Ros. We already know that much, but what we don't know is where Oscar Thomson is, so we can move in, and arrest him. We can now prove to all who imply that we are breaking the law, that we have information, based on what we discovered in Downing Street, that the Prime Minister has been covering up for 'Mr Thomson', in order for a peaceful solution to take place, among the United Kingdom, and small groups, within countrys elsewhere, who want to wage war, in order to prove that the government, and those who wish to form a peace treaty, through carnage and destruction, are not successful and that those who come peacefully are."

Ros shook her head, in response to this. Lucas was right, but she knew something else about Oscar Thomson.

"Oscar is not the sort of person who wishes to be seen as an innocent bystander. By that, I mean that he is intent on one mission, and one mission alone. He will fight for a cause, and his cause is to bring about the Prime Ministers downfall!"

Then, Lucas found a sheet of paper, with information typed up, including a destination in response to where Oscar Thomson was, if ever the Prime Minister had to meet with him.

The address he lived at was based in South London. The road he lived down was in Herne Hill, known as Hollingbourne Road.

That was where they were going to find him. The lead member of the Anonymous.

Ros ran to find Harry, to inform him of the good news. They now knew where he was, and at what address the 'hostile terrorist' lived at.

Once Harry had been informed of this, his head almost hit the roof. He was full of joy.

All that Harry and his team had to do now, was to find him, and prove to a wide range of people of Oscar Thomson being a terrorist, and of all of his previous crimes, one of his so called missions being to blow a hole in the big wheel, that had only been reversed one month ago.

"Get a car out the front!" ordered Harry, as he looked over towards Lucas.

Lucas got hold of his mobile and did as Harry had been asked.

Ros was also on her mobile, speaking to the metropolitan police, giving them the exact location of the whereabouts of an extremely dangerous terrorist.

The 'MET' police force was already on the move, and on their way to the exact location, handed to them by a 'spook'.

Harry, Ros, and Lucas were about ready to get down there themselves. It meant they had to cross the river, and the spot where they needed to be was quite far off, but they were on their way there also.

It would take them, altogether... twenty five minuets approximately, depending on the traffic ahead.

Having buckled up, in the back of a black jeep, Harry and his colleagues were ready to confront Oscar Thomson once and for all.

* * *

Oscar himself, was unaware of those who were out to get him.

He was indoors, watching the television, in a seemingly normal, south London house.

But to the untrained eye, that was what it was.

On the inside, a terrorist lurked, and all around the inside of his house were bombs, some of which were used in last months bomb scare, on the South Bank.

On the outside of his house... all was quiet and peaceful, or so... that was what the surrounding area seemed to be like.

From at the top of the road, were six police cars. All of which were heading towards the home of Oscar Thomson.

But Oscar knew something was up, because he could see through the lens of a camera on the outside of his house, that a team of squad cars were being parked outside, and on the inside of every police car, were men dressed in heavy padding, carrying machine guns that were obviously going to be trained on him. Even perhaps... used on him.

It was clear that Oscar had no choice but to make a desperate attempt to escape. He knew he would not have time to take with him one of many devices laid out all around him, but he would have enough time to time one of them, and leave it to kill those who were after him. So, he set a small bomb, and left it ticking in the corner of his living room, before he left out of the back garden, climbing over fences, in order to escape arrest.

When the armed police had broken through to the house hold, they immediately sensed something was wrong. As soon as they had broken through, they were charging back out, firing shots up into the air, to get the attention of others living in the neighbourhood.

One of the police men took out a loud speaker, and quickly shouted to all those living close by to.... "Leave their homes immediately!" But it was too late. The police were too late.

The bomb exploded, sending all nearby homes crumbling to rubble, in seconds.

The police were thrown into the air almost, as the bomb blast sent them through their car windows, and sent a fireball spewing out over all homes in the immediate area. All of the 'MET' police force were dead, as glass and bricks, and pieces of metal had been thrown into the air, and where men lay on the ground, with shards of glass sticking out of their bodies, with blood drenching their padded clothes.

The bomb blast had shaken London, and Harry, Ros, and Lucas had felt the shudder of the ground, as they were travelling to their destination. They were not far from where they needed to be, when they saw the huge, grey blob of smoke, drifting in the sky, up ahead.

"What's all of this?" asked harry, as their car paused, due to the amount of traffic up ahead.

Harry got out of the car to inspect the incident for himself. They were just at the top of Hollingbourne Road, and from at the very top of the hill, it looked as though all the houses below had been trampled on, due to every building having collapsed in the immediate area.

Ros uttered two words.

"Oscar Thomson!" she murmured.

Harry was ordered by surrounding police to make way for several fire engines and ambulances, to treat the flames and the bodies, lower down the hill.

"So... where's Oscar himself?" pondered Lucas. He, Harry, and Ros were granted access to the scene below.

They got back into their black jeep, to proceed down to the actual scene. They were let through by police, who had set up huge boulders, at the very top of the hill, to prevent anyone from accessing the scene below.

The spooks were let out of the jeep, and looked around, at the area that had had been completely destroyed. It looked like a death zone. They wondered if Oscar Thomson had gone up with the explosion, but if he had, what was the point in him hoping to stay behind, hoping to change the entire country? What then, was the logic of having destroyed a road that altogether granted him some success in getting away from the police force, if that was what the plan was.

Harry guessed it was, and decided the hunt for Oscar Thomson was not over, as of yet. They had to find him, and in order to locate him meant that a 'chopper' had to be called onto the scene.

* * *

Oscar was not far however. He was on the platform of a train station, just down the road from where he had escaped from. If only Harry and his crew had known that, then they might have caught up with him already.

But the spooks were not too far behind. A helicopter was already in the sky, searching for the coward behind the bomb attack, and had already found him, boarding a south eastern train, heading in the direction of Westminster.

Harry was onto him, and so were Ros and Lucas. They were on board the 'chopper' and Harry was in the back of his jeep, being driven by a 'copper' whose only real need was 'speed' in terms of how fast he driving Harry and himself, continually missing Red Lights from up ahead, but due to the whole of London having been startled by a bomb having only just gone off, the need for speed was essential, for Harry to catch up with his 'man'.

In any case, the helicopter was following the train, as it pulled in to Brixton station. Ros was on her mobile to network rail, informing them of the small fact, that a terrorist was sitting on one of their trains. She argued for all rail services to be halted, preventing Oscar Thomson from ever reaching wherever he was heading.

Network rail refused to comply with Ros's wishes, and so when the train had reloaded at Brixton station, it simply moved on, to its next stop. But the helicopter was not far behind, and neither was Harry. Ros tried to reason with the railway department once again, but it was hopeless, so she handed her mobile to Lucas who had a kind word with the lady hollering down the line at Ros, and ordered her to do as he and his colleague had asked.

The lady on the other end of the line agreed. All rail services were halted. Oscar had nowhere to run.

He sat by the window, on board the train, having already noticed the helicopter buzzing close by.

Then, he heard the sound of people screaming in the next carriage. He knew they had found him.

Armed men, with guns in their hands, were kicking open every door, leading to the carriage they suspected the terrorist of being in.

Oscar got out of his seat, before he noticed a team of men, ramming their guns and what not into the next carriage door. He ran up ahead, towards the front of the train, but it was too late.

The armed men had broken through to his carriage, and immediately fired at Oscar, who was gunned down in seconds. His body fell flat onto the surface of the train.

Oscar Thomson was dead.

* * *

Three days later, and London was now coming to terms with what had recently shaken every citizen within the country. News had also flooded Parliament. News concerning Mr Blair's social gatherings of late, and those who were behind the murder of a terrorist, who would have soon become a key member of the government, and brought a whole new order to the United Kingdom.

At a press conference, on the 24th September, 2009, Mr Blair was questioned on allegations of treachery within his party.

"No... I did not have anything to do with a terrorist. I do not know where you people get your stories!" he implied, as he spoke to each and every photographer, and news reporter, interviewing him.

"Again... I haven't the foggiest as to what any of you are implying. I did not have a part to play in the bomb that exploded on the 21st, and neither did I know of Oscar Thomson!"

The Prime Minister was led away, and the news headlines of the week were...

'Blair meets to discuss business with the worlds most wanted.'

* * *

When Harry and his team read the papers, they wondered what the headline was suggesting. Sure... they were speaking of Mr Blair, being the worlds most wanted Criminal to get away with any such dealings, involving terrorists, and the terrorist himself, who had died... had deserved to die.

It was 3.00pm and Harry had received a telephone call, from Downing Street.

"Mr Pearce... is it?" asked a voice over the telephone.

"Yes... who is this?" asked Harry.

"I am calling from Downing street, to ask if you would please take up your position as MI5's leading spook, alongside of your colleagues. The government needs you!"

The line went dead.

Harry was then joined by Ros, and Lucas, who once it had sunk in, realised they had just been handed back their jobs. It was clear that, someone within the government, liked them. But who?

One other thing, that Harry, Ros, and Lucas were aware of was the peculiar disappearance of Malcolm.

"I wonder where he has got to?" asked Ros.

"So do I!" replied Lucas.

"And I!" added Harry.

The Spooks had done it again. They had saved the day, and in effect... had wiped out all remaining members of the Anonymous, within the United Kingdom.

* * *

Coming Soon: Three Fallen Units --- Featuring: Harry, Ros, and Lucas, and the return of Grant.


End file.
